User computing devices can be communicatively coupled to one or more audio output devices to facilitate output of audio signals by the audio output devices. For instance, a user computing device can be in communication with a speaker device, headset, headphones, wireless earbuds, or other suitable audio output device capable of outputting audio signals. Such audio output devices, such as portable audio output devices (e.g. headset, headphones, or other wearable audio components) may suffer from an inability to provide a sufficient bass response associated with an outputted audio signal. For instance, an audio output device may be unable to provide a sufficient tactile bass response; the physiological sensation felt by a user when listening to an audio output. Further, such audio output device may provide significant amount of power to generate low bass tones, which can reduce battery life of the audio output device.